The Lost Salvatore Witch
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set in AU shortly after Shelia dies. A powerful witch arrives in Mystic Falls, looking to fulfil a promise he made to a Bennett witch. The powerful witch has to train Bonnie all the while trying to avoid Damon and Stefan who are tied to him in a way he would like to forget!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Set in an alternative universe where Giuseppe had three sons instead of two. The eldest being Damon the middle child being Stefan and the youngest being Angelo. Now we all know that one fateful night Damon and Stefan were killed with vampire blood in their system given to them by Katherine which triggered their transition. Stefan then forced a reluctant Damon to complete his transition making Damon swear to spend eternity to make Stefan suffer. But what happened to Angelo Salvatore? You're about to find out.

The year is 2009 and its only been a few days since Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore have returned. And the past few days have been certainly eventful, exciting and terrible at the same time for Elena Gilbert. She met Stefan someone who she could spend the rest of her life with no matter how long or short it was. Elena thought her only concern this year would be looking after her druggie little brother. Right now while Elena and Stefan are on a date at the Mystic Grill. And Damon has just finished his third bottle of Bourbon. A taxi arrives in Mystic Falls, the taxi stops a store that is five minutes away from the Mystic Grill. One of the back taxi doors open and then a boy gets out of the taxi. The taxi then drives away. Leaving behind a 15 – year – old boy behind. The boy has blue eyes and light brown hair. The boy is wearing black shorts, a grey t-shirt and black sneakers. The boy has a blue backpack on his shoulders. The boy looks up to the black sky admiring the stars.

"Home sweet home." The boy said in a sarcastic tone. The boy doesn't want to be back here in Mystic Falls but he made a promise and he always tried to keep his promises!

* * *

The following morning is Saturday and Bonnie finds herself walking over to the local grocery store nearest to her house. She avoided Elena as much as possible ever since her grandmother died. Bonnie doesn't hate Elena but being around her right now was too much. Walking in the direction Bonnie is walking from the boy who arrived in Mystic Falls last night deliberately but slyly bumps into Bonnie. Upon bumping into Bonnie, she drops her phone. Bonnie quickly kneels down to grab her phone before standing up straight.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy apologised.

"No, it's okay easy mistake just watch where you're going next time," Bonnie responds before taking a second to look at her phone and sees nothing wrong with it. Angelo then offers his hand out to Bonnie who accepts.

"Angelo," The boy tells Bonnie. Bonnie finds herself having a vision. Once the vision ends Bonnie pulls her hand away from Angelo's.

"Angelo Salvatore," Bonnie says. Angelo makes the shush gesture before speaking.

"Don't tell anyone. Bonnie from our handshake, I can tell you know I'm not like the other people or my brothers." Angelo spoke.

"You're not a vampire are you?" Bonnie asked in a whisper trying not to expose this new secret of hers.

"No, I'm something else and I'm not here for my brothers. I'm here to keep a deal one that relates to you." Angelo answered.

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie questions.

"Meet me at the tomb at five. I'll be there until half-past five. If you're not there by then I will leave you be." Angelo told Bonnie before vanishing rather discretely. Bonnie is left alone shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Salvatore Boarding House. We have Damon and Stefan having one of their usual arguments which the topic was mainly about Elena and Katherine.

"Brother, I'm surprised you're still here after, all Katherine wasn't in the tomb. You have no other reason to be here." Stefan says.

"Oh but I do Stef, Katherine not being in the tomb was like a stake to my heart," Damon replies.

"What is your other reason than?" Stefan asks.

"To ensure you have a life full of misery and Elena Gilbert has caught my attention." Damon answers.

"You won't go near Elena," Stefan spoke aggressively.

"Careful brother I am a lot quicker and stronger than you," Damon replied.

"You've already caused enough damage turning and killing Vickey. Attacking Bonnie unjustly and killing my best friend." Stefan points out.

"Vickey was fun. Lexi was out of strategy to earn the sheriff's trust and attacking Bonnie well that was out of revenge for destroying the amulet." Damon said.

"No, Vickey was some pawn in your plan for revenge. Lexi wasn't just to earn the sheriff's trust it was to hurt me. And Bonnie wasn't herself when the amulet/talisman was destroyed she was possessed by Emily." Stefan snaps.

"I don't have to answer to you, Stefan or anyone," Damon responds.

"No, because in order for you to answer to anyone. You would have to admit what you did was wrong and that you feel guilty." Stefan says.

"Guilt is overrated and why should I since you're doing spectacularly well at feeling guilt for the both of us," Damon replies.

* * *

Night soon arrived and Bonnie out of curiosity decided to meet Angelo at the tomb. Bonnie thought that maybe meeting with Angelo will help distract her from the pain in her heart created after her grandma died. Bonnie arrives at the site of the tomb. Obviously, she wouldn't enter the actual tomb where the vampires who were supposed to burn in the church. However, they were actually saved by Emily Bennett.

"I must admit Bonnie, I am surprised you turned up," Angelo tells Bonnie.

"You told me that you're here to keep a promise to someone one that includes me," Bonnie responds.

"That I am. I know this is not the place you would like to be right now considering the circumstances. But the place I am staying is not fully secure. Luckily there is still Bennett magic lingering here which I asked Emily to allow me, to cloak what we say here." Angelo said.

"Angelo, what is this promise you made?" Bonnie asks.

"As a boy shortly before my brothers were turned into vampires. I was close to a Bennett witch. Emily Bennett to be exact she was like a mother to me. I've known her since I was a baby. She taught me a lot of things about witchcraft I know. Emily raised me, I looked up to and respected Emily and her bloodline. Your bloodline now when Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls and into my brothers lives Emily and I arrived with her posing as her servants. Emily was her lady maid. I was a simple Hall boy. Before Katherine betrayed Emily which resulted in Emily to be burned at the stake. She and Damon made a deal she would save Katherine and the vampires in the tomb from burning in the church. In exchange, he would look after her children and her descendants. But Emily wasn't a fool she had a backup plan me. I promised her that as long as I live I would look out for all her descendants. Since all the things Emily and the Bennett witches have done for me." Angelo explains.

"But that was over a hundred years ago. How are you still breathing if you're not a vampire?" Bonnie points out then asks Angelo a question.

"True, I am not a vampire. I'm not sure if you are aware but you can't be a witch and a vampire at the same time. The moment you become a vampire, you lose your connection to earth to nature and thus you lose the ability to practice magic. I knew that I would be better off protecting the Bennett line as a witch. So, I spent years before moving to Mystic Falls developing a spell one that would allow me to live longer. Shortly before Emily's death, she helped me complete it. At first glance, she was both impressed and shocked. She was proud of the skills I developed as a witch from her tutorage. But was disappointed with me for trying to create some form of an immortality spell. Once she learned my reasoning behind the spell she understood why I worked on the spell. She forgave me for keeping the spell a secret." Angelo answers

"Why didn't you come to Mystic Falls when me and my grams opened the tomb?" Bonnie asked with anger.

"Although I am a powerful witch/warlock whatever you wish to call me. I could not open or seal the tomb because I do not have Bennett blood within me. I am not apart of the Bennett bloodline. Believe me, Bonnie, if I could have opened and sealed the tomb. Then your grandmother Shelia and you wouldn't have needed to cast the spell." Angelo replies.

"When will you tell your brothers back in town? And how do I know that you won't double cross me and side with Damon or Stefan?" Bonnie questioned. Angelo laughed briefly before speaking.

"My little witch you haven't been listening when Katherine, Emily and I arrived in Mystic Falls, I was a Hall boy the lowest male position in domestic service. I and my brothers share the same father, not the same mother. My father and My mother was just a brief romance nothing truly special. When my mother fell pregnant with me, my father sent her away not wanting humiliation or shame if his affair would become public. Emily only told me about Damon and Stefan being my half brothers when we arrived. Damon and Stefan know nothing about us being brothers or that I am still alive." Angelo tells Bonnie.

"I'm still not convinced," Bonnie spoke not wanting to give someone her trust and ultimately get betrayed and hurt.

"I can't say I'm not surprised you, Bennett witches have always been careful it what helped you survive this long. Bonnie, when we held hands you had a feeling. And we both know that feeling told you, I'm not a threat to you." Angelo says.

"Will you teach me more about magic?" Bonnie asks.

"I will teach everything Emily taught me and more. But know this Bonnie Bennett it will not be easy there will be times you will want to throw me through a window that has often been the case. However, once I have finished training you. You will be grateful for all hardship you will encounter training." Angelo answered.

"My house has a lot of windows." Bonnie joked.

"We'll start tomorrow Bonnie, I'll send you a message to where I want you to meet me. You can not tell anyone about me training you. Not even Elena, she may tell my brothers which will only bring trouble. I have a lot to teach you and I fear there is something coming and we may not have a lot of time." Angelo instructs Bonnie. Bonnie then nods her head silently telling Angelo that she will follow his instructions.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Tomorrow soon arrived and Bonnie is in her kitchen drinking coffee. She checks her phone every couple of minutes hoping to get a text off Angelo telling her when to meet or a phone call at least. Instead, all she found was a dozen missed calls and texts from Elena. Bonnie still wishes not to speak to Elena but Elena wouldn't take a hint. Bonnie could never truly hate Elena. Elena was/is her best friend but the pain of her grams death is too much for her handle right now. And since the reason behind her grams death is that Damon the older brother of Elena's boyfriend insisted on opening the tomb to retrieve Katherine the woman who turned the brothers. The spell to open allow vampires come and go into the tomb took everything Shelia had. Just as Bonnie takes the final sip of coffee from her coffee mug. A letter manifests in front of Bonnie on her kitchen counter.

"At last," Bonnie says to herself, she quickly takes the letter out of its envelope. Then she opens up the letter and reads what Angelo wrote down.

After reading the letter, Bonnie left her house and made her way over to Mystic Falls' Bell Tower. It was easy for Bonnie to enter the Bell Tower with nobody noticing. She takes the long but thin stairs to reach the stop. Bonnie is surprised to see a few tables set around each with various items on them. Where the bell is supposed to be lies two chairs facing opposite each other and a small wooden table between them.

"I was surprised that I didn't get a call or text," Bonnie said.

"Just because I look like and have the mental development of a fifteen-year-old does not mean. I have the same passion for technology like teenagers today have." Angelo responds.

"Oh, you can't figure out how to use our technology like a cell phone," Bonnie spoke sarcastically. Angelo lets out a brief laugh.

"I need to know what skills you have already developed Bonnie," Angelo says.

"I know I can conjure and manipulate fire to an extent. I know how move objects with mind and I can have visions if I make physical contact. And with my grams help, I could open and seal the tomb." Bonnie tells Angelo.

"Impressive, now I notice you haven't brought Emily's grimoire which I did tell you to bring in the letter," Angelo spoke.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten." Bonnie apologised.

"Easy mistake but remember Bonnie a witch's grimoire or grimoires are incredibly important to witches it's where we keep the knowledge we have learned over the years. Which we can pass onto new generations." Angelo replies.

"Why is that you only have one grimoire?" Bonnie points out. While pointing over to one of the tables. The leather on the grimoire is old and looks quite worn out. The leather is dyed a light green. The grimoire is shaped horizontal and is rather large.

"That grimoire actually holds several. Over my many, many years I've been alive. I have completed and taken part in all kinds of different spells and rituals. I have created many of my own and have collected a rather large collection spells and rituals off from other witches some I've taken grimoires off other witches and added them to my own." Angelo responds to what Bonnie said.

"Why would you take grimoires off witches?" Bonnie asked.

"There was a time when twin Bennett witches were born some shit excuse of a witch. Wanted to kill the twins to claim the twins power as their own using a brand of magic I despise most Sacrificial Magic. If he was successful than his magic would have been greatly enhanced and would be stronger. Needless to say his plan didn't work I became aware of his plan before he could put it in motion. And used a spell of mine to drown him from the inside. I'm not keen on killing in the past when I've killed someone I always feel guilty." Angelo answers.

"Did Damon help at all when he became a vampire? After all, he made the same promise to Emily." Bonnie questions.

"In the early years yes. But eventually, his obsession with making Stefan suffer for eternity became his main goal he no longer cared to make sure the Bennett line was safe." Angelo answered.

"What are you going to teach me, first?" Bonnie asks

"I'm going to teach you the rules and I'm going to teach you how to draw power from the sun, moon etc. Also how to make certain spells and abilities stronger and more effective." Angelo said.

"I can really draw more power from the sun and moon," Bonnie spoke.

"Yes, of course, Bonnie in time once you are more skilled. Every witch has the potential to draw power from something more powerful." Angelo says.

* * *

The training session lasted for two hours. And Bonnie couldn't believe all the spells and rituals Angelo has created and collected over the years. Angelo refused to show her all the spells and rituals he possesses. Claiming that she wasn't ready to see some of the spells and rituals. Bonnie leaves Mystic Falls' Clock Tower and returns to the streets of Mystic Falls. Only to bump into Stefan!

"Bonnie," Stefan said.

"Stefan," Bonnie replied annoyed at seeing Stefan when she been trying to avoid the brothers and Elena.

"Elena hasn't seen you or heard from you in a while," Stefan tells Bonnie.

"I know Stefan, I have a dozen missed calls and ignored texts off Elena," Bonnie responds.

"Elena is worried about you. Especially what happened she just wants to know if you're okay." Stefan spoke.

"Okay, Stefan! How can I be okay I lost my grams the only mother figure I had in my life. All because your vicious and cruel older brother wanted me and my grams to open the tomb to get Katherine out of it. Which proved to be too much for her. Not to mention I almost died when he attacked when Emily possessed me and destroyed her amulet. He promised Emily Bennett that he would look out and protect Emily's children and future descendants." Bonnie snaps. Stefan couldn't deny it what Damon did to Bonnie was uncalled for and extremely malicious and cruel.

"So what Bonnie are you going to hate Elena forever?" Stefan questions.

"I don't hate Elena, she is my best friend I just can't be around her right now. And as for Damon and you. I am done being your personal witch find someone else." Bonnie tells Stefan before walking away from Stefan. Stefan quickly runs in front of Bonnie not using his vampire speed though.

"What about the tomb vampires? Bonnie, we're going to need your help to make sure they don't start any trouble me and Damon can't do it alone." Stefan points out.

"You and Damon started this mess. When Damon asked for Emily to save Katherine from burning the church. It's your responsibility to clean it up." Bonnie said before walking past Stefan. This time Stefan leaves her be. Stefan couldn't help but be curious as to why Bonnie looked like she was leaving the Clock Tower.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Sunday went faster than Saturday for Bonnie. Bonnie hoped to arrive at school before Elena and to avoid her for most of the day they only shared one lesson today. So, Bonnie hopes Elena has finally got her message. Bonnie found most of her school day rather easy Bonnie was able to avoid Bonnie for most of the school day until the lesson they are both scheduled to have at the same time with the same teacher. The subject is physics and to Bonnie's dismay, she and Elena by the teacher's seating plan are forced to sit together. Bonnie goes to her seat and sees Elena is already sat down with her textbook and notepad and other essentials for the lesson. Bonnie sits down and silently prays that the lesson would go fast.

"Bonnie, please can we talk?" Elena whispered not wanting the teacher to hear and listen into a possible conversation. Bonnie sighs ignoring and avoiding Elena was easy when they not at school. But with Elena sat right next to her it was pointless to try and ignore Elena now Bonnie thinks to herself.

"Yes, Elena," Bonnie replies.

"I just want to know how you're coping Bonnie. I just want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need me." Elena says. Bonnie smiles for a second only a simple smile.

"Elena, it hurts to talk right now. Please just give me time." Bonnie said. It hurts Elena to hear Bonnie's voice filled with pain. It also hurts Elena to know that Bonnie wants some time apart from her. How Bonnie tried her best to help Elena cope with her parents' death. And looking back Elena is grateful Bonnie tried to relieve some of Elena's pain.

* * *

The school day went fast just how Bonnie wished it to go. Just five minutes away from her house, she finds Damon her least favourite Salvatore. She never let Damon intimate her before and she won't let him anytime soon.

"I hear we have a problem bonbon," Damon spoke.

"No, you're the one with a problem," Bonnie replied. Damon seeing no one around grabs Bonnie by her throat.

"Bonbon, my problems are Elena's problems which makes them your problems." Damon snarls as he starts to apply pressure to Bonnie's throat.

"You don't scare me, Damon." Bonnie snaps and with a simple glare and some concentration. Damon finds the hand he is using to apply pressure on Bonnie's throat almost chocking Bonnie to lose its grip on Bonnie's throat. The same hand then is suddenly dislocated by Bonnie without her even making a hand gesture. Damon let out a small cry. Bonnie remembering in order for a vampire to walk freely in the day they need Daylight Ring, a bracelet something only a witch can grant a vampire. Holding out one of her hands still concentrating on using the basic witch ability telekinesis to move objects with their mind. Bonnie rips Damon's Daylight Ring off one of his fingers which lands in her hand. Damon quickly finds the sun burning him. Not even a split second of thought he uses his supernatural speed to run into a very small alleyway into some shade to avoid being killed by sunlight.

"How did you do that?" Damon demands he didn't expect Bonnie to be capable of these abilities yet.

"Magic, it looks like it hurts Damon. Maybe you should wear factor fifty." Bonnie joked with a smirk. Before walking away.

* * *

When Bonnie arrives home, she drops her schoolbag on the floor in her bedroom before hiding Damon's Daylight Ring under a loose floorboard in a small wooden box. Bonnie then gets a quick shower and when she returns to her bedroom, she notices a small envelope on her bed. Recognising the handwriting Bonnie quickly gets changed into some new clothes and reads the letter. Bonnie is looking forward to another training session with Angelo, he knew spells she would have never thought existed he's powerful. In a way, she wished she was or could be one day. But at the same time found herself irritated that he seemed so perfect. He appears to be kind, wise and nothing seems to phase him. After drying her hair with a hairdryer Bonnie leaves for the Clock Tower this time remembering to bring Emily's grimoire with her. Once there Bonnie is surprised to see no sigh of Angelo.

"Angelo, Angelo," Bonnie calls out. Hearing no response Bonnie starts to look around searching for some of the items, ingredients and grimoires Angelo said she wasn't ready to see yet. Noticing a rather large wooden chest with the initials 'AS' carved on the top of the chest. She has never been more curious to find out more about Angelo then she is right now. Bonnie walks over to the chest lying on one of the tables. Bonnie opens the chest and starts to search through it. In the chest lies cut out pages and clippings from newspapers from the past few decades. Bonnie notices some of the cutouts include pictures of Damon and Stefan here and there. But as she looks deeper she notices birth and death certificates of Bennett witches! Even photos of family events e.g. Shelia's wedding. Bonnie never knew her grams was happy she just assumed her grams had a relationship with a man which never worked out or maybe she never wanted to be married. Bonnie then notices a small piece of paper originally white but due to its age has turned slightly yellow. Bonnie takes out the folded piece of yellow paper and unfolds it. Before Bonnie could read the piece of paper completely. The piece of paper flew out of her hand and circles her for a moment before floating just above one of chair arms. Then before Bonnie's very eyes Angelo appears sat down on one of the chair arms. The piece of paper then drops into one of Angelo's hands.

"Didn't your father ever tell you not to touch what isn't yours," Angelo asked rhetorically.

"Angelo, I'm sorry it's just." Bonnie began but Angelo just gets out of his seat.

"In our first training session. I told you, my rules Bonnie, I told you that I will teach you Traditional Magic. That I would teach you all the skills you will need to be the great and powerful witch I see in you. At what point did I say you can go through my personal things." Angelo says in an irritated and annoyed tone.

"My curiosity got the best of me. I'm sorry can we move on from this it won't happen again." Bonnie apologised.

"This spell is off limits what would happen if I wasn't here and you decided to cast it." Angelo pointed out in a harsh tone.

"It won't happen again. Why is there a picture of my grams in a wedding in your chest? I've never seen any picture of her in a wedding dress. And she has never even mentioned ever being married." Bonnie questions.

"It's complicated and not something I would like to go into detail," Angelo responds.

"How about we make a deal," Bonnie suggests.

"We already have a deal," Angelo replied.

"I will tell you one thing something I know will make you smile. And in exchange, you tell me about the picture of my grams and that spell." Bonnie said.

"I haven't smiled in decades," Angelo says.

"Than what do you have to lose Salvatore," Bonnie smirked.

"Go ahead then bonbon give it your best shot," Angelo spoke doubting Bonnie has something to make him smile. Angelo can't remember the last time he smiled it being so long ago.

"Just after school finished I was making my way home. And I bumped into your charming brother Damon." Bonnie starts to recall.

"I don't feel a smile coming along bonbon," Angelo replies. Bonnie sighs before carrying on.

"He was pissed at me for refusing to be his personal witch. He grabbed me by the throat trying to frighten me or beat me hoping to get his own way. So, I use the skills you taught me, I dislocated the hand he was using to choke me. Before finally using telekinesis to rip his Daylight Ring off his finger. Making him run like a nerd being chased by a jock." Bonnie tells Angelo. And to Angelo's surprise not only did he smile he laughed. He couldn't help it now someone had finally put Damon in his place showing him that he is not as tough or as intimidating as he likes to believe.

"Impressive, I wish I could have been there," Angelo responded.

"I told you, I had something that would make you smile. Oh and I also got a laugh out of you so I'm taking those as extra points." Bonnie spoke, Angelo seems to be a lot more relatable then before. True she didn't particularly like how harsh he spoke to her moments before. But it showed another side to him a side that isn't always calm like everything is going to plan. As for seeing him smile and laugh well that was more special he actually seemed to be happy and not always stuck up and intense.

"I guess a deal is a deal. But I warn you, Bonnie Bennett, you might now like what you learn." Angelo warns Bonnie.

"After what has happened in these past few weeks. I think I can handle it." Bonnie told Angelo.

"Go and fetch the picture nothing else," Angelo instructed. Bonnie nods and quickly fetches the picture of her grams on her wedding day and walks over to Angelo and sits down on the seat opposite Angelo.

"So, fess up tell me, why there is a photo of my grams getting married when she never mentioned it to anyone and even my dad has never spoken of it," Bonnie said.

"Your grams, Bonnie got married in nineteen - seventy-one and the man she married well, he was someone I didn't approve of." Angelo starts to explain.

"Wait, not only do you see yourself as the guardian of the Bennett line. You see yourself as boyfriend inspector." Bonnie interrupts.

"NO! It's just that call me cautious. I arrived back in Mystic Falls, a week before their second wedding anniversary." Angelo recalls to Bonnie.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Back in the year 1972 still in Mystic Falls, Angelo has returned. Angelo is just wearing a black suit one you would expect someone to wear for an event such as a funeral. Angelo knew were all the descendants of Emily Bennett live. He tries to rotate around them as much as possible. But things often don't go the way we plan. Angelo doesn't even have to knock on Shelia's front door. Shelia doesn't hesitate to answer the door. Shelia is just wearing some blue pants and a red jumper with trainers. Upon opening the door, Angelo immediately notices that Shelia is heavily pregnant.

"Shelia, you didn't tell me that you got pregnant," Angelo says feeling utter joy for Shelia. But at the same time jealous. He couldn't have a child, not one of his own genetically. He knew he would love any child whether the child was related to him by blood or not. It was just the fact that he didn't have a choice to have a child with his blood in its veins.

"It must have crossed my mind," Shelia responds.

"You being pregnant crossed your mind. How can you, Shelia being pregnant not warrant a letter some form of communication." Angelo said.

"As much as I enjoy our letters and the many warnings about possible attacks. I was busy getting married, my dear Angelo. And I was disappointed in not seeing you there." Shelia replies as Angelo enters her house.

"You know the rules, Shelia. I stay out of pictures to try and avoid my immortality being exposed." Angelo spoke.

"And you avoid fun because you don't when to let go of your responsibilities," Shelia said.

"I don't like to slack off Shelia, I have one track mind that's how I've lived this long and that's why I'm regarded as one of the most powerful witches of my generation and perhaps several," Angelo tells Shelia. Shelia rolls her eyes before responding.

"You have one of the biggest egos of many generations Angelo one of your flaws," Shelia responds.

"I can't help being perfect. Now, where is this charming husband of yours?" Angelo asks.

"In the living room, he's been dying to meet you," Shelia answers before walking over to the living room with Angelo following.

* * *

In the living room, Angelo first sets eyes at Shelia's husband. The two share a pleasant smile. Shelia's husband is the average height for a man who is age, 22 and has short brown hair and brown eyes. Shelia's husband is wearing brown a pair of jeans and a shirt with shoes.

"Angelo, this is my husband Eric," Shelia says as she gently pushes Angelo towards Eric. Eric then holds out one of his hands to shake which Angelo accepts.

"It's nice to meet you, Angelo Salvatore," Eric spoke.

"It's nice to meet you too Eric," Angelo responded.

"So where have you been all this time?" Eric asks.

"All over I haven't settled down yet." Angelo answers.

"In order for him to settle down Eric, he would need no responsibilities what so ever and hobbies." Shelia lightly joked. Eric walks over to the small bar trolley that consists of many different bottles of alcohol such as gin, brandy, rum etc.

"What can I get you, Angelo?" Erick asked.

"Scotch," Angelo answered. Eric nods before pouring some scotch into a glass for Angelo and passes Angelo the glass. Before pouring himself a glass for himself. Then finally pouring a glass of water for Shelia since pregnant women can't drink. Eric passes Shelia, her drink.

"What should we toast?" Angelo questions.

"The health of the baby," Shelia suggests.

"And our wedding anniversary," Eric says. Shelia and Angelo nod in agreement.

"To the baby's health and another wonderful year of marriage." The three toasted then started to drink their drinks.

* * *

After their drinks and a few hours of talking. Shelia went up to bed early with the baby due in a month. The baby has really drained all her energy. Leaving Angelo alone downstairs with Eric.

"Angelo, have you seen your famous brothers recently?" Eric questions.

"God no! The last time I saw them, they were human." Angelo answered. Eric walks over to Angelo.

"And here I thought the Salvatore brothers travel in the same circles," Eric says.

"My brothers travel in the same circle. My circle is a different one." Angelo spoke. Eric then grabs Angelo's two arms and starts to siphon magic from him!

"That's good to know you, Salvatore brothers are deadly. And I don't want two deadly bloodsuckers on my ass for kidnapping you." Eric chuckles. Angelo finds himself becomes weaker and weaker.

"You sneaky ..." Angelo snarls before passing out!

"Tut, Tut didn't Emily Bennett teach you not to cuss," Eric laughs.

* * *

Angelo spends the next few weeks trapped underground in the Lockwood Cellar chained to a wall and drugged up on vast amounts of Lobelia tablets. That makes it incredibly difficult to concentrate and because of that makes the ability to perform magic almost impossible. Eric has returned to the cellar with a brown bag. Eric opens up the brown bag and pulls out a small bottle of water and tosses it over to Angelo who is covered in dirt and dried blood.

"Did you miss me, Salvatore?" Eric rhetorically asked.

"Like a rash," Angelo responds with a small hint of sass.

"Still able to crack a sassy reply. I guess there still some resilience in you left." Eric spoke.

"Stop popping me pills of Lobelia and I'll show you how much resilience left." Angelo snapped. Angelo then downs the water quickly needing hydration so desperately. Eric then pulls out a baseball bat.

"As much as I love to see the mighty Angelo Salvatore in action. I have other plans. So now as I've said before you can either tell me, your immortality spell. Or we can have a few rounds with this baseball bat and other things." Eric said with a wicked smile.

"Game on," Angelo responds. Eric then starts to hit Angelo repeatedly with the baseball bat. An hour went by and the baseball bat again was ineffective. Eric throws the baseball bat to one side and lifts Angelo's chin slightly up to make Angelo face him with fresh bruises and blood on his face.

"You're enhanced healing through your immortality spell isn't that fast," Eric commented.

"What can I say no spell is perfect," Angelo spoke.

"Baseball bat isn't working I doubt crowbar will but it would be fun. And if you don't confess to that I could always put together an electric chair." Eric taunts.

"I've never been in an electric chair that sounds cool." Angelo jokes. Eric looks back confused at Angelo.

"You want to be electrocuted?" Eric responds surprised.

"Yes, its one of the few torture experiences I haven't been through. Being stoned to death that wasn't as a hit. As I thought it would be." Angelo said.

"You are a very odd witch," Eric says. As he walks over to his bag which he threw over to a corner an hour ago. Eric takes out a crowbar and walks back over to Angelo who is still chained and lying on the floor.

"And your shoelaces are undone." Angelo lied.

"My shoelaces aren't undone," Eric replies.

"Are," Angelo responds.

"Aren't." Eric snapped.

"Are," Angelo shouts.

"Are not," Eric shouted.

"Look down then," Angelo tells Eric. Eric sighs and slightly bends down while looking down at his shoes. Eric now distracted Angelo quickly grabs the metal crowbar and swings it across Eric's face upon impact Eric stumbles back with a gash on his forehead bleeding his vision now blurry. Trying to focus as much as possible Angelo makes a gesture making the crowbar fly out of his hand over to Eric and with amazing force rip through his chest and go straight through Eric's heart!

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

"Wait, so you're the reason why my grandpa is dead." Bonnie spoke surprised at the revelation.

"No, I'm not the reason he's dead. He's dead because he was using your grams Shelia and beat me for weeks. I was just the one that threw a crowbar through his heart. And I would do that again." Angelo says.

"Well, that clears somethings. But what about the spell?" Bonnie asks.

"The spell was a forgetting a spell a rather large one. I was still trapped in the Lockwood Cellar for a day after I killed Eric because of the pills he gave me. My ability to perform magic still wasn't a hundred per cent. The spell made everyone who knew of Shelia and Eric marriage or that they even met forget. And all the evidence erased this photo is the only wedding photo that remains. If this photo burns then the spell breaks. It took me some time to write this spell." Angelo answers.

"What did my grandpa want with immortality?" Bonnie asked.

"Simple he feared death and what would come after death. He also wanted power belonging to that of the Bennett witch bloodline." Angelo answered.

"How could he get the power of the Bennett bloodline?" Bonnie questioned.

"He was working on a spell that involved both Sacrificial Magic and Representational Magic. If Eric had lived to see your mother born. He would have sacrificed them to perform a ritual. In the ritual, Shelia would represent the present power of the Bennett bloodline. While your mother Abby would have been the symbol of the future power of Bennett bloodline all that untapped magic from generations to come. As for the symbol of the past power of the Bennett bloodline from Eric's notes, it would likely be the corpse of a deceased Bennett witch. Eric would have linked your mother, Shelia and the magic residing in the corpse of the dead Bennett witch together and upon killing Shelia and your mother their magic along with the deceased Bennett witches, living Bennett witches and any future Bennett witches magic would flow into him giving him unlimited raw power." Angelo explains to Bonnie hoping not to confuse her.

"Would the spell have worked and why would he need any more power he had some of his own?" Bonnie questioned further.

"Eric spell was mad just as he was a madman. I don't truly know a spell like that has never been performed before. And in truth, he didn't have any magic of his own. You see Eric was a type of witch known as a Siphoner. A Siphoner is a type of witch who doesn't have any magic of his/her own. But do have the rare ability to siphon magic off others or other sources of magic." Angelo tells Bonnie.

"So, I guess he didn't love my grams then," Bonnie says with sadness her grams was so kind, loving she didn't deserve someone who would use her.

"He may have loved her perhaps but if he did he loved power more," Angelo responds not sure how to comfort Bonnie after this revelation.

"My third question Angelo, your brothers would you ever reveal yourself to them and try to build some relationship even though all they do to each other is cause inflict pain on one another?" Bonnie asks.

"I have no idea some nights I dream of a place a time where my brothers know who I am and we're living a peaceful night together where there not a care in the world. But why try and build something that would never work." Angelo replied.

"Putting all these questions aside. Can we start training I want to see those other spells you've been promising to teach me." Bonnie requested.

"Yes, but I'm going to teach you the element based ones first since they might be easier for you to learn first and their my fave," Angelo responds. The two then officially start their training session.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The session went longer than expected for both Angelo and Bonnie. After Bonnie left the Bell Tower, Angelo decided to take a stroll to take in some fresh hair and to clear his thoughts. It's rather chilly. But Angelo doesn't care because he's suffered through snowstorms and knows weather conditions can be a lot worse. What Angelo loves about taking a small simple stroll is that he gets to see what has changed in Mystic Falls and what has stayed the same. Little does Angelo know that vampires weren't the only thing trapped in the tomb by Emily Bennett. Watching discretely at the entrance to a small backstreet is a boy who looks about age, 16. The boy has blue eyes and dark short blond hair, he is well built and is wearing black shorts, black trainers and a grey t-shirt.

"You really haven't aged a day have you, Angelo Salvatore." The boy says to himself full of bitterness and hate.

* * *

Later that day over at the residence where the tomb vampires have taken to hide out and scheme. The front door flies off its hinges and flies across the hallway. The remaining living tomb vampires use their supernatural speed to run into the hallway. The boy who was spying on Angelo earlier enters with a smirk.

"I don't even get a come in I'm not happy with your lack of manners." The boy said.

"State your business witch." One of the vampire snarls.

"I advise you to speak in a polite tone. Abomination, after all, you've already lost a few of your own due to those pesky Salvatore brothers and a Gilbert. I'm here because we have common enemies." The boy responds annoyed at the vampire's tone of voice.

"What common enemies could we share?" One of the vampires asks.

"The Salvatore brothers and the Bennett bloodline. Angelo Salvatore brothers specifically for me," The boy reveals.

"They are only two Salvatore brothers Damon and Stefan." A tomb vampire points out. The boy just laughs briefly.

"According to popular belief yes. But in truth, there is a third one that even Damon and Stefan are oblivious of. Angelo betrayed me and for that he will pay and I plan to use his brothers to get it. All we need is to get our hands on the Gilbert Device." The boy explains.

"Your name boy?" A tomb vampire requests to know.

"Severus," The boy answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Salvatore boarding house. Damon and Stefan have managed to stay in the same room and not talk for over four hours. But this would soon end when the inevitable Elena Gilbert topic demands to occur again.

"Pearl's death occurred shortly after John Gilbert's return." Damon starts.

"And you think that it has something to do with Elena's uncle." Stefan buts in.

"Even a preschool student would think the same," Damon replies.

"We can't just go after John until we know if he did kill Pearl," Stefan said.

"Pearl was the strongest vampire in town her daughter second. Only a fool and a hunter would go and try and kill her." Damon tells Stefan.

"Elena isn't talking to John and the tomb vampires haven't made another move." Stefan pointed out.

"Anna and Jeremy. If Anna is still spending time with Jeremy, she could be planning to make a move. And Elena wouldn't like her little sister dating a blood-sucking vampire and you can't handle disappointing her." Damon replied wanting so desperately to irritate Stefan.

"Anna has just lost her mother, she probably wants to be alone right now. And Jeremy won't speak to her." Stefan told Damon not completely believing himself either. Jeremy and Anna seem to have a connection one that no one but themselves could understand.

"Keep telling yourself that," Damon spoke.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

After Pearl's death, Anna disappeared fleeing the residence her and her mother along with the tomb vampires claimed. But remains in Mystic Falls alone keeping to herself trying to cope with the loss of her mother which is easier said than done. Jeremy has tried calling Anna multiple but times but she just keeps ignoring the calls. She did the one thing she never promised she would never do. She promised not to fall in love and especially not to fall for someone who is related to those who hate vampires! Anna is hiding in plain sight seeking refuge in a place that only she and the one she loves most knows about. Anna lies on a small camping single bed unable to think of nothing but the scene of her mother's death repeating itself over and over!

"It shouldn't have been you," Anna sobs.

Meanwhile back to Severus who has now taken up tempory residence at the old Lockwood Cellar. Severus is standing near a small altar preparing a Representation spell. He knew that all three Salvatore brothers being in the same place are incredibly rare. And if Severus wants to ultimate revenge then he can't just go after Angelo, he must destroy all that Angelo holds dear the thing he chose over him. He has to destroy the remaining Bennett witches and kill Damon and Stefan!

"The pain you brought me, dear, Angelo will be returned only ten times worse," Severus says.

* * *

 **Flashback 2:**

Back in 1854, when Angelo was ten-years-old the youngest Salvatore is playing in a forest. The boy despite Emily's warning not to practice magic unsupervised found himself unable to do so. Angelo's magic demanded and compels to be practised to be harnessed it was the only gift his mother passed to him the one thing that just for a moment when used made him feel connected to his mother. Angelo standing near a pond has been preparing to cast a spell for the last three-five minutes.

"Ulcus," Angelo says as he makes a small fist out in the direction of the pond. Angelo trying his hardest to concentrate the water in the pond then starts to heat up rapidly causing it to boil and give off and turn into steam. As the steam rises little does Angelo that he is being watched by a small figure hiding behind a tree.

"Et refrigescant," Angelo spoke causing the steam to then cool and return to its previous state water and its temperature only grows colder before eventually freezing. The two spells prove to be a little too much for Angelo finds himself briefly out of breath.

"Manipulating water in its three states a bit too much." Ten-year-old Severus commented revealing himself to Angelo. Angelo turns to face the then stranger.

"Who are you?" Angelo asks. Someone has caught him practising magic, Emily will kill him or worse when she finds out.

"I'm someone like you, I too can manipulate our environment the elements like fellow witches," Severus replies.

"Prove it," Angelo spoke not convinced.

"Alright," Severus said uses his right two index fingers to make a hand gesture causing a small but concentrated stream of water to splash Angelo in the face. Angelo wipes his face with one of his hands.

"Why splash me?" Angelo asked.

"You said prove it, Angelo. So that's what I did." Sevrus replied making Angelo smile.

"What's your name witch?" Angelo asks.

"Severus, and don't bother telling me, your name I already know it," Severus spoke.

"You do!" Angelo responds surprised.

"Of course witches talk even our ancestors tell us things. It's not every day the Bennett witch coven adopt children." Severus said.

"Emily only took me in as a favour to my mother and I'm not a proper Bennett witch yet until I pass their test and complete my training," Angelo spoke.

"So, you have a tragic history how touching," Severus responds.

"I'm just going to go on a limb and assume that you are known to be sarcastic," Angelo says.

"Sometimes but not always so Bennett witch tell me what is a handsome boy like you practising magic alone in this mere forest?" Severus asks.

"I-I you really think I'm handsome. Nevermind I'm put here because I needed a place I could practice magic discretely." Angelo answers.

"Then I apologise for disturbing you, Angelo," Severus replied.

"I'm actually glad you did," Angelo confessed.

"Oh, you are!" Severus says surprised.

"Yes, there are not really a lot of witches my around my age," Angelo responded.

"Well, now there is Angelo," Severus speaks.

The two boys stayed near the lake and talked for hours. It felt so refreshing for Angelo to actually be near someone his age someone who to had magic which had to be practised in secret. For the first time in forever, the two boys felt as if they had a friend someone to depend on to have fun with and mess around.

"Angelo, can I ask you a question?" Severus questions.

"I guess Severus," Angelo said.

"Why did your parents give you up?" Severus asked. Angleo's eyes just quickly focus on the grass this was the one question he always asked Emily and the answer was always the same 'When the time is right I will tell you but know this she loved you with all her heart and it broke her heart to give you up.'

"I-I that's not something I would like to talk about Severus," Angelo spoke hurt Angelo then turns away from Severus and starts to walk away.

"Wait! No, Angleo, I didn't mean to offend you." Severus apologises but Angelo simply ignores him. The only thing Angelo wanted to do now is sleep and dream of what he would picture the perfect life.

"Damn it!" Severus swore.

 **End of Flashback 2:**

* * *

Anna found the calls from Jeremy to be everlasting at first Anna finds it annoying, irritating and unbearable all she wants is to be alone. But then as the hours go by she comes to realise that Jeremy is ringing for one of two reasons the first being he wanted to give comfort and show to support to her since she was now orphan. The second reason he could be planning to beg for her to turn him into a vampire to allow him to start over as a supernatural being. Anna secretly hoped it's the first reason. Anna signing for a moment in defeat no longer having the strength to keep ignoring the calls answers.

"YES," Anna says in a blunt and rude manner.

"Anna, you have no idea how relived I am that you answered. I've been trying to talk to you. To see if your alright to ask how you are coping with everything to tell you that I am here for you that I understand your pain in a way most other people wouldn't." Jeremy blurts out Anna lets out a quiet chuckle and wipes a tear from her eyes it was the first reason after, all. Jeremy could be right not everyone will lose their parent in a murder or some freak accident. And most will only show support because they feel obligated but when Anna heard Jeremy's voice she didn't hear obligation she heard love and compassion that all he wanted was to make sure she was okay and to tell her that she did have somebody else left in the world after, all. Anna knows what she has to do now and she doesn't care about what Elena or the Salvatore brothers think about it their opinion doesn't matter she could kill the three of them under two minutes.

"Jeremy," Anna starts.

"Yeah," Jeremy replies.

"I-I think its time Jeremy for you to transition into a vampire if that's if you still want to be one," Anna tells Jeremy there is a brief silence for a few seconds.

"Anna, I thought you would never turn me," Jeremy confessed.

"So, did I but I realise that you're all I got and I was afraid that if I turned you that you would just leave me that you only liked me because you wanted something related to vampirism. And you might not be able to handle being a vampire. But I was stupid Jeremy, I know now that you wouldn't toss me aside and that you can handle being a vampire even when you hit situations and you wonder if being a vampire is truly worth it." Anna explains.

"Anna, you don't ever have to worry about me leaving you because you complete me, you make the world worthwhile and gave me a whole new meaning of life after I lost my parents," Jeremy responds.

"Tomorrow morning meet me at the library around nine don't tell anyone," Anna instructs.

"Don't worry Anna, I know what to do." Jeremy says.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The time soon came for Jeremy to meet up with Anna the following morning. He kept his word and never told anything. Jeremy meets up with Anna over at the library, where they first met. Upon Jeremy's arrival, Anna showed Jeremy to the basement of the library where a key point of Jeremy's history will soon be forged. Inside the basement, Jeremy is shocked to see what kind of living conditions she has been living in since her mother's death.

"Anna, this place its, its." Jeremy starts.

"Horrible, disgusting, revolting." Anna buts in.

"Something like that its just that you don't deserve to live in a dump like this," Jeremy replies.

"It's the safest place for me right now and for you, once you turn," Anna says.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Jeremy asked.

"First you feed and then I'll snap your neck as quickly and gently as possible and you transition," Anna explains.

"Wow, I was hoping for a more easy way into transition," Jeremy spoke.

"The downside to becoming a vampire sometimes the more painful ways are the most efficient and effective," Anna told Jeremy before biting into her right arm and waiting a few seconds for some of the blood to flow. She then lifts her right arm up to Jeremy's face, Jeremy then starts to gently drink from Anna's right arm two minutes later Jeremy stops drinking when Anna gave him a small signal indicating he has drunk enough.

"Where do you want to go first after I transition?" Jeremy questioned.

"I have no idea but leaving Mystic Falls is something I hate we have to bide our time for," Anna answers before she then snaps Jeremy's neck! Jeremy falls to the ground in seconds dead waiting for the vampire blood in his system to take effect and bring him to a new life one of less pain one where he would finally belong somewhere with someone who trusts and cares for him as he does for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over at the house where all the remaining Tomb Vampires resides lies Severus and the Tomb Vampires in the house's living room discussing their plans.

"I've managed to steal the Gilbert Device and replaced it with a rather great fake if I do so myself," Severus tells the vampires.

"So, the plan goes forward as we plan, the day before the Founder's Day celebration, we go after Angelo and subdue him until Founder's Day. Then when John and the council decide to use the Device, you will use your magic to change how Device works it will subdue the mortals and we will kill them all." One of the vampires says.

"Oh, my bloodsuckers the Device will do more than subdue to the mortals. When we have Angelo, I will link a small percentage of his mass and incredible power to augment and increase the Device's power instead of subduing the mortals it will kill them and destroy the very town they call for home, Mystic Falls will be nothing but a pile of rubble. And then from the power, I gain from deaths. I will use Sacrificial Magic to enhance your strength make you harder to kill and with that strength, you will help kill all the remaining Bennett witches. Then after that, you can spend the rest of your immortal life doing as you wish you can even take Damon and Stefan Salvatore with you and what you wish with them!" Severus replies.

"Sounds like an excellent deal. But why can't you tap into more than just a mere percentage of Angelo's power?" A vampire asked.

"You really are a curious bunch for vampires. Emily Bennett, adoptive mother of Angelo and mentor she was no fool she could recognise the immense power Angelo possessed from a young age. She knew that power would grow more as he grew and after one outburst of Angelo's power she created a powerful talisman/amulet one she placed a spell on. So Angelo could never take it off. Like any talisman/amulet, Angelo uses it to help better focus and control his power it only allows him to access barely a fraction of his power. For one as powerful as I am, trying to break Emily's spell tapping into any more power than we need could kill us more and worse!" Severus explains to the vampires.

"We better prepare ourselves we lure Angelo out of the streets and into a place where no one will see." One of the vampires commented.

* * *

Now as for Bonnie, she is over at her house in her room searching for her old mobile. It didn't take long as it was hiding in plain sight after finding her old mobile she charged until it had all six bars she then placed it in a small blue box along with its charger. She places the top of the box over the bottom of the box and wraps a small silver ribbon over the box. Before leaving for the local grocery store and then after visiting the grocery store she heads for the Bell Tower. Bonnie arrives outside the Bell Tower and discretely enters the tower and makes her way up to the tower. Reaching the top of the Bell Tower, Bonnie sees Angelo sat down on one of the couches looking at what appears to be old letters.

"Hey there," Bonnie commented which earned Angelo's attention. Angelo turns his head slightly.

"Hey there yourself, Bonnie what are you doing here? We don't have practice today." Angelo questions.

"I know that I just came to bring you this," Bonnie says she walks over to Angelo and sits down beside him. She then pulls out the gift box from her schoolbag and hands it over to Angelo who has put the letters on the small coffee table.

"A gift! Bonnie, I can't accept this I have everything I need." Angelo responds.

"Think of this as a practical gift and a thank you for teaching me more about witchcraft and telling me about my grandfather," Bonnie told Angleo. Angelo sighs before taking the top off the small box off and looks down at the gift.

"Oh, wow a chunk of metal with buttons," Angelo spoke with a little sarcasm.

"It's a mobile people of my generation and the last use it to make calls on the go and text messages and the occasional email. I thought just in case there a time we need one another and we're not near a phone or you can't quickly send a message through magic." Bonnie explains to Angleo.

"What a thoughtful gift. I must admit technology isn't a strong foot for me." Angelo confessed.

"That's okay, I'll teach you it will be a change for once. But I do have a few questions." Bonnie replied.

"Ask away," Angelo said.

"I've noticed there no bathroom, toilet, bathtub, shower. How do you clean yourself a cleaning spell?" Bonnie asks.

"I sneak into Mystic Falls swimming baths they have showers and bathroom facilities easier it's free and easy to break into when you have magic," Angelo answered.

"Angelo, I was wondering since you're practically family and it must be awfully lonely up here if you would be interested in moving in with me and my Dad. We have a spare room that could really benefit someone living in." Bonnie says. She has given this a lot of thought Bonnie has imagined multiple times since meeting Angelo how alone he must feel at times being so close to his family yet so far away. Spending most hours of the day alone with no one to talk to about anything it would crush her if she was in his place.

"I and your father aren't the best of pals Bonnie," Angelo tells Bonnie.

"But he has to acknowledge the fact that you have helped me so much and you're looking out for me. And you must feel lonely a lot of the time up here alone no one to talk to." Bonnie points out.

"I don't want to intrude, Bonnie," Angelo replies.

"You won't be and besides it be nice to have another witch in my house," Bonnie speaks.

"I suppose I can give it a try. Luckily this place is branded and protected by magic only those I wish to find this place will come or can enter." Angelo responded.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am really and truly sorry for just how long this chapter has taken to be uploaded. All I can say is that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

The day before Founder's Day soon arrived and over at the street where Bonnie's house lies. We have Angelo and Rudy Hopkins, Bonnie's father on the front garden each holding a mug of coffee talking as civil as the two can be.

"Angelo Salvatore, long time no see last time I saw you was at Bonnie's Wiccaning." Rudy commented.

"Well, I've been a busy bee and don't call me a Salvatore, I may be Damon and Stefan's brother but I was never and will never be a Salvatore," Angelo replies.

"Oh, I managed to hit a nerve on the always calm Angelo," Rudy said.

"Well, at least you managed something too bad. You could spend some time managing to be a decent father to Bonnie," Angelo spoke with a smile.

"Excuse me! I love my daughter and I have and will be there for Bonnie," Rudy responds with anger in his voice.

"If you call speaking ill of her witch heritage and her gifts supporting and being there for her, you're doing great. Do you have any idea how damaging you speaking ill of her gifts can be to a witch. It doesn't just affect her ability to perform spells. It affects all aspects of her life. Both supernatural and mortal I know that you hate magic because your wife left you." Angelo says before Rudy could reply Stefan crosses the street and starts to walk up to the Hoptkins house.

"Mr Hoptkins," Stefan spoke earning Rudy and Angelo's attention.

"Stefan," Rudy said in a rude manner, Stefan could detect Rudy's displeasure at seeing him.

"You kid, you look familar to have we met before?" Stefan questions. Angelo is stunned he never truly expected that one of his brothers would recognise him. He has had dreams in the past of his brothers finding out who he is and they would finally be a family.

"No, sorry you must have me mistaken with someone else." Angelo lied it wasn't a hard lie for Angelo, he was used to lying being immortal made it so you had to lie to avoid exposeure.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asks.

"I never forget a face," Angelo spoke.

"He's, Bonnie's adoptive cousin just came to visit for some days," Rudy tells Stefan hoping the vampire would believe him.

"First time in Mystic Falls?" Stefan assumes.

"Second time actually," Angelo responds before taking another sip from his mug.

"Well, I better go I have a date with Elena," Stefan says upon hearing the doppelganger's name, Angelo coughs out the sip of his drink back into the mug.

"Wow, that was hotter than I expected." Angelo lies, god what is it with his brothers falling for bloody doppelgangers? It must be something from his brothers' mother's side because he can't imagine ever being with doppelganger! That be worse than being hung drawn and quartered and he knows how that feels! Stefan then walks off.

"You still hate doppelgangers even Elena, you know nothing about." Rudy commented.

"I know all I need to know about doppelgangers, they are nothing but a nunsence to themselves and everyone else. I've been around plenty of Elena's in my time she puts on the selfless friend, thoughtful sister but really there is darkness in her. I don't understand why Stefan and Damon would want to kiss nevermind sleep with her. Though it's like sleeping with identical twins it sounds great at the time. But afterwards you realise it never feels the same and you regret it. It's not like neither one of them can truly give their all to one another. She's mortal she has to die someday and she would be useless as a vampire. While my brothers can't be mortal ever. Elena can't accept the darkness my brothers have she can barely acknowledge they have it." Angelo replies.

"Yet, you just lied to one of your brothers. You can't accept their darkness who are you to judge?" Rudy points out.

"That's different I know they have darkness and I just don't accept that I can't accept any aspect of them," Angelo said.

"And why is that?" Rudy asks.

"None of your concern, I'm going for a walk," Angelo spoke before passing his mug to Rudy then walks out Rudy's front garden.

* * *

Angelo is walking down one of the streets of Mystic Falls, trying to clear his thoughts. He just had to bump into one of his brothers. One of the only few he would go to the ends of the earth for without a second thought. Not that he would ever allow his brothers find out though. Severus is watching from a distance using a powerful form of Dark Magic seeing though the eyes of the birds that fly by. Angelo decides to return to the Mystic Falls belltower. Sometimes he wonders how his life would be different if the one person he betrayed was still in his life. If his mother never left him, he could only dream. Back inside the top part of the belltower, Angelo walks over to the wooden chest and opens it and goes to reach for his most prised posession. A small sketch of his birth mother the women he never got to know the woman who passed down her magic. But also so much more he has yet to learn. Angelo is shocked to see the sketch gone. He knew someone has taken it but who? Bonnie knew better after, all, she already knew about the fate of Shelia's husband. All reason flew out the window and Angelo quickly saw some mud on the floor which he knew neither he or Bonnie would have done. Angelo mutters a spell to track down the sketch. Angelo finds himself back into the forest of Mystic Falls.

Angelo finds himself standing at the ruins of the burned down church. Lying on the ground near some of the fallen stones is the sketch of his mother. Angelo runs for the sketch but is taken by surprised when one of the Tomb Vampires comes out from hiding and quickly throws Angelo with great strength at a tree. Angelo hits the tree and then falls to the ground. Two other Tomb Vampires come out of hiding.

"You're a sentemental witch." A Tomb Vampire commented. Angelo gets to his feet in only slight pain.

"No, one steals from me and lives," Angelo spoke before making the gesture most vampires would use to decapitate another and the three Tomb Vampires standing before him have their heads rips off them and thrown aside their lower bodies just collapse. Severus who is lurking near with the remaining Tomb Vampires tells them to leave as he believes that the fact the sketch was stolen has distracted Angelo enough to put his guard down. Severus makes three quick gestures the first gesture causes Angelo's left leg to break the following makes his right break then the final snaps the bones in his hands. Angelo lets out a few screams.

"Somnum," Severus whispered as he makes another gesture letting out a wicked cackle, Angelo within seconds falls into a magically enduced sleep! Severus then comes out from his hiding place and kneels down slightly.

"Oh, Angelo, my love how you hurt me, we could have spent eternity together. We could have been happy, we wouldn't have needed anyone but that damn loyalty you had still have for the Bennett Coven, it has always been your fatal flaw." Severus said before picking Angelo up and heads over with the remaining Tomb Vampires and leaves that part of the forest!

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

The typical traditions and customs for Founder's Day are followed. While Severus has stolen the true Gilbert Device and replaced it with a fake which has fooled everyone even the quite intelligent Isobel. Elena begged Bonnie to break the enchantment Emily placed on the device. Bonnie annoyed and irritated by her friend's request made Elena believe that she actually broke the enchantment on the device even she didn't know the device has been broken. Bonnie decides to head over to Mystic Falls clocktower were she is shocked not to see Angelo, he spent most of his time there.

Meanwhile, over at the Lockwood cellar, we have Severus and Angelo who is laid down on a stone altar. Angelo is still in a magical induced slumber.

"I hope, you know this Angelo but all of this could have been avoided if you just kept your word. But you decided to turn your back on me so because of that mistake, I will end the Bennett bloodline and your brothers' lives." Severus spoke as he gently stroked Angelo's left cheek.

"Quod utique somniant." Severus whispered in Angelo's left ear casting a spell. The spell only takes a minute to take effect. Just after Severus cast this spell, he gets to work on preparing another one that would bring mass destruction.

Just as the parade is at its best John Gilbert decides its time to activate the Device and bring an end to the vampires in Mystic Falls forever! Severus sensing the magic that resides inside the Device awakening. Severus places his hands over each side of Angelo's head and starts to chant a new spell. The moment the council activates the Device its high frequency starts its attack on the mortals.

* * *

The humans of Mystic Falls fall to the ground crippling in pain. Even the doppelganger Elena found herself on the floor in front of Bonnie and Damon and Stefan.

"The Device was supposed to hurt vampires, not humans." Stefan pointed out panicking as he holds onto Elena.

"Bon-Bon messed up the spell!" Damon accused.

"I did not someone else with magic must have intervened I need to go watch over Elena," Bonnie responds before running off into the direction of the bell tower. Damon, Stefan and crippling Elena are following after her. Bonnie doesn't bother to look back assuming they wouldn't follow her. Bonnie quickly climbs up the staircase in the bell tower. Entering Angelo's lair.

"What is this place?" Damon asked when he tries to cross into Angelo's lair, he finds himself blocked. Bonnie quickly starts flipping through Angelo's grimoire.

"Your questions can wait, Damon, right now I have a town to save. I stripped the enchantment off the device another witch must have spelled it." Bonnie replies.

"There are no other witches in Mystic Falls," Stefan points out.

"That's not entirely true, Angelo is a witch, but he wouldn't want the town destroyed, so there has to be a third witch one in hiding," Bonnie explains, she then quickly grabs a bottle of salt. And walks out of the lair. "Step away from Elena, I have a spell that could, in theory, shield her from most of the device's effects."

"Should, I don't think so Bon-Bon, you're already proven you're less than even an average witch." Damon snarls. Bonnie just sighed and with a flick of her wrist Damon's neck snaps and he falls to the ground.

"Alright, I better get out of your way, we might need Damon's help," Stefan said, getting on to his feet and moving away from Elena.

"Make it stop it hurts." Elena cried. Bonnie takes the cork out of the glass bottle and walks around Elena pouring the salt out forming a circle around the doppelganger.

"Eam ab iniuria protegas." Bonnie chanted over and over four times before stepping away from Elena and the circle and waits with Stefan for a second. Elena finds the pain lessen until it fades completely and is able to stand.

"How are you shielding her from the device?" Stefan asks.

"I've spelled the salt so that as long she remains inside the circle the device can't harm it acts sort of like a sound barrier specifically to the device's frequency. We need to go and take Damon with us, we need to save Angelo, he must have been captured by the mystery witch." Bonnie answers.

"And is this Angelo the boy, I saw at your house with your father?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, long story short and I know he will probably kill me for telling you, Angelo is your half-brother same father different mother. His mother was a witch and passed down incredible power to him, he was taken in by Emily Bennett under his mother's request. He made a vow to protect my bloodline and created an immortality spell." Bonnie explained. Stefan was overwhelmed by this new revelation. But his new family revelation would have to wait. The ground starts to violently shake the three of them struggling to stand steadily.

"We need Damon to recover now," Stefan spoke. Bonnie mutters a small chant under her breath accelerating the healing process, Damon recovers in a matter of seconds, letting out a groan as he comes around and gets to his feet.

"You can bitch later Damon, we have a town to save and a brother, you can ask questions later," Stefan tells Damon.

"I can track him, while we walk with you two since you carry the same blood," Bonnie says. Before they leave, she collects more items and puts them in a bag to take with them.

* * *

When they left the bell tower, Bonnie spells the entrance to prevent people from entering. The locator spell although difficult to perform while on the move was successful it leads them over to the Lockwood cellar. Damon takes a few steps forward but finds himself stopping against his will.

"We need a plan," Bonnie tells the two old vampires.

"I already have one go in there and kill witch number three, easy as making pie," Damon replies.

"Get off your high horse Damon, he or she was able to subdue Angelo, we need a plan," Bonnie said, just after a storm starts to rage, buildings begin to crumble, and cars combust. Bonnie, Damon and Stefan are oblivious to the buildings and cars. Bonnie feels a chill which Stefan notice.

"What's wrong besides the weather going crazy?" Stefan questions.

"This witch is channelling Angelo; I can feel it. Angelo taught me how to sense magic signatures. It doesn't feel like his normal magic signature though, almost as if the witch is forcefully channelling Angelo's power." Bonnie answered.

"How do we take on the witch if we can't face, he or she directly?" Stefan questioned. Bonnie frowns, they need a plan it was no use to take on the witch directly. While she has learned a lot from Angelo, they weren't aware of how skilled this new witch is.

"It's only a guess, but Angelo might be in an unconscious state unaware of his surroundings which is why the witch is able to channel him so easily. And if we can wake him up, the witch might not be able to channel him." Bonnie theorises.

"How do we wake him up?" Damon asks.

"I can cast a spell, that would temporarily send you into his subconscious, but while you are in there you will be unconscious and your bodies vulnerable to attacks. Once you find him in his subconscious and draw him out can you wake up." Bonnie answered.

"Sounds like a big spell for a small witch," Damon said.

"I can do it; you just have to make sure you get out in time. I can only sustain the spell for so long, I will be the one protecting us three from anything the witch could send at us. While keeping your consciousness in his subconscious." Bonnie replies.

"What happens if we can't draw him out and you can't sustain the spell?" Stefan asked.

"I don't really know, Angelo hasn't taught me about these kinds of spells right now, I've read bits and pieces back when I was looking for a spell to shield Elena, let's just hope it doesn't happen," Bonnie says, before she starts to pull out the ingredients, she needs for both spells. She starts by creating a large circle of salt with mixed herbs around the three of them. She then adds blessed stones that have strange runes at the top, bottom, the right and left side of the salt circle. She whispers a spell underneath her breathe to further strengthen the protection-boundary spell. Picking up a sharp silver blade and the phone, she gave to Angelo earlier. Stefan and Damon lie down in the circle.

"What's next?" Stefan asked.

"Each of you cut your left palms. Then you will both have to hold onto this phone it will act as a representation of Angelo, while your blood will represent your connection to him." Bonnie explained to the vampires. She passes the blade to Stefan; the brothers do as she asked and gives Bonnie the blade back.

"Necte tribus fratribus." Bonnie chants over and over her hands extend out in the direction of the two older Salvatore brothers. Stefan and Damon soon fall unconscious.

* * *

 **Angelo's Subconscious:**

Stefan and Damon's consciousnesses appear in a long what appears to be an endless white hallway with blue painted doors.

"Great, an endless hallway how lovely," Damon commented.

"Just shut up and search Damon, we haven't got a lot of time," Stefan said as he begins his search entering one of the doors. Damon and Stefan split up to search different parts of Angelo's subconscious believing it would make things easier. Stefan and Damon upon entering different parts of the witch's subconscious found themselves encountering different eras of time. Finally, the two come across the same blue painted door and entered together. What they found surprised them, they were standing in their old dining room the one they spent many dinners in as mortals back when their father was still around. The room is lit by candlelight, the older Salvatore men noticed that Angelo is wearing the clothes of that time. And to their horror, they also see their father sat at the head of the dinner table seemly alive and well.

"Ah you've finally decided to show your faces," Giuseppe said, his voice identical to that of their actual father.

"Was Katherine tired," Angelo joked.

"This is where he decides to spend his time in his subconscious," Damon whispered.

"By all accounts, he never had a father figure in his life, his idea of the perfect life must be with his biological family," Stefan replies in a whisper.

"I'm not blind it's pathetic," Damon says.

"We need to wake him up, so the witch channelling him, loses access to his power," Stefan reminded Damon.

"We haven't got a lot of time, I don't trust Bon-Bon's parlour tricks," Damon replied.

"Angelo, it's time to wake up," Stefan said.

"But I am an awake brother," Angelo replied.

"No, you're not some witch has put you in an unconscious state to tap into your power," Stefan explains. Angelo and Giuseppe just laugh.

"Power! You must be ill," Angelo says.

"Alright enough of this," Damon snapped, before walking over to Angelo grabbing one of his hands dragging the witch out into the white hallway.

"What's gotten over you?" Angelo demands.

"Bonnie, we've got him," Stefan called out hoping the young witch could hear. Seconds later Bonnie stops chanting ending the spell. Damon and Stefan suddenly awaken in their bodies. The two vampires see the tole all of the recent acts of magic has taken on Bonnie, her noise ran with blood. She then passes it out.

* * *

Now out of Angelo's subconscious in the cellar, Angelo starts to stir. Severus stops chanting for a moment confused.

"It's naughty to use power that doesn't belong to you," Damon said making his and Stefan's presence known to Severus.

"Come to die, I see," Severus says.

"No, but I'll happily help you move on," Damon responds, the vampire then goes to use his supernatural speed to run up to Severus. But the witch made a hand gesture crippling the two Salvatore vampires.

"Know when you're beaten boys," Severus taunted before chanting a spell, Stefan and Damon feel their hearts slowly being ripped from their chests.

"NO! Neutralizirati," Angelo shouted, seconds later Severus finds the hand he's holding out to the two vampires burn, Severus briefly cuss, and the two vampires find Severus' spell end. Angelo then turned to face Severus and with a quick flick of a wrist puts Severus into a deep slumber.

"Is he dead?" Stefan asks.

"Regrettably no, he can only be killed on the night of a full moon. What are you guys doing here anyway?" Angelo responds.

"Thought it was time for a family reunion and Severus was tapping into your power to destroy the town," Stefan answered.

"I guess I owe Bonnie thanks," Angelo said.

* * *

The group then left the forest, Angelo personally took Bonnie back to the Bennett house, while Stefan and Damon took Severus to the boarding house, where they chained him in one of the cells. Eventually, Angelo got a message through the phone Bonnie gave to him as a gift. To head over to the boarding house, Angelo sighed his plan had gone terribly wrong. Angelo arrived at the boarding house not bothering to walk, he found his two brothers in the living area each holding a glass filled with whiskey.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" Angelo asked.

"Technically you're not old enough," Stefan replies.

"If we're playing the age card, Stefan, you shouldn't be drinking it considering you were turned at what seventeen," Angelo pointed out.

"The next full moon is in a couple of days, I personally offer myself up to kill Samuel," Damon spoke-up.

"It's Severus," Angelo corrected.

"I don't care," Damon replies.

End of chapter 8.


End file.
